Same Drugs
Same Drugs is the fourth single released from the third mixtape Coloring Book of American hip hop recording artist Chance the Rapper. The music video was released on February 6, 2017. Music Video The music video follows Chance performing the song while sitting behind a piano with a large puppet leaning on his shoulder until it starts performing the second verse with Chance. Later in the video, a light rain starts to fall on Chance as he gets up from the piano and then slowly walks off the set revealing that everything in the studio is being manned by puppets. Lyrics 1: We don't do the same drugs no more We don't do the, we don't do the same drugs, do the same drugs no more Cause she don't do the same drugs no more We don't do the, we don't do the same drugs, do the same drugs no more 1: When did you change? Wendy you've aged I thought you'd never grow up I thought you'd never... Window closed, Wendy got old I was too late, I was too late A shadow of what I once was 2: Cause we don't do the same drugs no more We don't do the, we don't do the same drugs, do the same drugs no more She don't laugh the same way no more We don't do the, we don't do the same drugs, do the same drugs no more 2: Where did you go? Why would you stay? You must have lost your marbles You always were so forgetful In a hurry, don't wait up I was too late, I was too late A shadow of what I once was Cause we don't, we don't do what we say we're gonna You were always perfect, and I was only practice Don't you miss the days, stranger? Don't you miss the days? Don't you miss the danger? 3: We don't (we don't) do the same drugs no more (do the same drugs no more) We don't do the, we don't do the same drugs, do the same drugs no more We don't (we don't) do the same drugs no more (do the same drugs no more) We don't do the, we don't do the same drugs, do the same drugs no more We don't do the, we don't do the same drugs... Outro: (Turn it around I remember when This age of pathetics) Don't forget the happy thoughts All you need is happy thoughts The past tense, past bed time Way back then when everything we read was real And everything we said rhymed Wide eyed kids being kids When did you stop? What did you do to your hair? Where did you go to end up right back here? When did you start to forget how to fly? (This shit, wanna chew Tastes like Juicy Fruit Words have magnitude Please get me out of that...) Don't you color out Don't you bleed out, oh Stay in the line, stay in the line Dandelion (Do the same drugs no more We don't do the, we don't do the same drugs, do the same drugs no more We don't, we don't, we don't...) Don't you color out Don't you bleed out, oh Stay in the line, stay in the line Dandelion